


Not Quite a Soccer Star

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam, Asexuality, College, M/M, Queer Sam Week, Queer Sam Winchester, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Brady, and Jess are spending their free time playing soccer and chilling in the park. Sam may or may not be checking Brady out, which Brady may or may not have noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [story_telling_sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_telling_sage/gifts).



> This was my QueerSamWeek gift for Findingherown on tumblr
> 
> This was mildly a pain, as an Brit I'm so used to calling it football rather than soccer, but for all you Americans football means something different
> 
> I'm so sorry for not uploading a lot recently, I will get back on that (I'm going on holiday at the end of the month and I want to give y'all some fics before I got)

Sam laid on his back, text book covering his face to block the sun from his eyes. When he was a kid, Sam spent more time traveling around the mid west than anywhere else, so the summer heat of California was difficult for him. Even worse, Sam couldn’t take his shirt off like his friends because of all the scars running down his body. He’d already had the awkward conversation about them with his roommate, Brady, he did not want to explain them again to the rest of his friends.

Brady himself was in the park along with Sam, though he was playing soccer with a few of their friends. He’d long since taken his shirt off, dumping it on Sam’s head before charging off again. From behind his book, Sam watched Brady run around with Luis. Sweat was just dripping off him, but Sam’s attraction could not be swayed.

Jess was laid by Sam’s side, wearing only a bikini stop and a mini skirt. Her long hair was tied back and pushed out of her face by her sunglasses. Sam definitely needed some of those, not just to protect his eyes from the sun but there were some good spying opportunities that came with the dark lenses. While Sam carefully peeked at Brady, Jess had her eyes on Sam.

“You like him, don’t you?” She accused.

“What, who?” Sam spluttered. “Brady? No, no. Of course not. He’s my roommate, that’d be weird.”

“You’re being weird,” Jess replied with a shrug. “Shame though, you’d make a cute couple.” Biting her lip, Jess went back to reading her magazine, an art magazine run by a local gallery. It took a second for Sam to realise what Jess had said.

“We’d make a cute couple?” He asked. With a smile, Jess put her magazine back down on the grass.

“Yes, you would,” she replied adamantly. “So get up and go play some soccer with Luis and Tyson and the rest.”

Following Jess’ advice, the next time they took a break Sam asked if he could join the game. Before anyone could say yes, Brady pulled Sam onto his team, claiming it was only fair they got the muscles, considering Luis’ friend Kurt played soccer semi-professionally. It made sense to Sam, though a little part of him hoped that wasn’t the only reason Brady wanted Sam.

By the time they got to another break, Sam was wiped. Despite his years of training, trying to keep up with Kurt and Luis was a task and half. It didn’t help that Sam barely knew the rules of soccer. He kept getting called out by Becky for being offside, whatever that meant. Either way, Brady kept teasing him because of it - still Sam didn’t particularly mind.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Brady called across the pitch. “I know you can do better! All that effort you put into your grades, surely you can figure out how to kick a damn ball.”

“Shut up, Brady,” Sam yelled back. “It’s an English sport, a stupid one as well. I never learned this shit growing up.” Brady kicked the ball over to Sam, who was able to successfully pass it to one of Brady’s friends from his sociology class. Triumphantly, Sam stuck his tongue out at his roommate.

“Well done,” Brady clapped sarcastically. “One pass, one single pass. Meanwhile Kurt has scored 3 goals in the last 15 minutes.” They were a lot closer together now, stood only inches apart.

“Brady, shut the fuck up and leave Bigfoot alone,” sociology-guy snapped. He got in between the two of them and pushed them apart, sending Brady to strike and leaving Sam in defence. He seemed to fare a lot better in defence, stopping Kurt from pushing through too often. Despite this, when Becky blew her whistle, Sam decided to sit out the next part of the game so he could try and pick up on the rules.

“You were great out there, Sam,” Jess grinned. “Brady was totally checking out your moves, by the way.”

“He wasn’t,” Sam shook her off. “I was barely making any moves. I suck at soccer, let’s be honest.”

“Alright you were terrible,” Jess laughed. “But Brady was checking you out regardless.” Brady turned around at that moment to find both Jess and Sam staring at him. Embarrassment took over Sam, and he quickly looked away, but Jess smiled and waved at him.

“I’m just gonna study some history,” Sam grumbled, picking his textbook back up. “Maybe go crawl in a hole and die.”

“Stop being dramatic, you idiot,” Jess punched Sam’s arm. “You’ll end up dating, trust me.”

Sam wanted to believe her, he did, but he could barely believe Brady was into anything other than pretty girls. During all their late night conversations, the topic of sexuality had never been broached, but Brady had detailed Sam his first time, with his then girlfriend on their prom night in junior year. Which meant that Brady was definitely into girls - whether he was straight or bi was a different question.

Sam spent the next hours alternating between studying for his finals and playing soccer with his friends. At one point, Jess decided to jump around, pretending to be his personal cheerleader. He was grateful, because with Sam on their side, morale on Brady’s team was low. In the end, Kurt and Luis’ team won, though they quit when Kurt had to leave for work.

Instead they sat on the field and traded anecdotes. Sam didn’t have much to share outside of hunting with his family, so stayed mostly quiet. Brady noticed, but didn’t push Sam to talk, just subtly held his hand in comfort.

When the sun started going down, the sky turning a pastel pink, Brady and Sam began to walk back to their dorm. The temperature had dropped enough for Sam to get goosebumps on his arms, but Brady was still topless, his shirt tucked into the waistband of his shorts. As they walked through the quad, Brady wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist - almost guiding him as they moved through the campus. There was a comfortable silence between them; every so often, Brady would tell Sam a joke to which they would both laugh.

They soon got back to their apartment, Brady pulled away from Sam and flopped face down on his bed. Sam sat on the edge of his, placing his history textbook on his pillow. From the corner of his eye, Brady was watching Sam carefully. Coughing, he turned to Sam, catching his roommates attention.

“Sam?” Brady started. There was a soft sigh from him, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked so serious so sudden, Sam felt his heart catch in his throat. Was Brady upset with him? “Sam… I know you were staring at me earlier. When we were playing soccer, I mean.”

Sam’s eyes widened with fear. He’d fucked up, Brady was gonna kick him out of their dorm, he was going to lose all of his friends. Hastily, Sam tried to splutter out a response, but Brady put his hand on Sam’s arm to calm him.

“Chill, dude,” Brady laughed, smile wide on his face. “I just wanted to tell you I didn’t mind.”

“You didn’t?” Sam questioned hopefully.

“I didn’t, Sam,” Brady promised. He reached forward and took hold of Sam’s hand. “In fact, I don’t think I’d mind if you did a little more than stared.”

Without much more warning Brady was knelt in front of Sam, between his legs, inches away from Sam’s face. A second later, and Brady surged forward to kiss Sam on the lips. For a moment, Sam was too stunned to respond, but he soon melted into the sensation, kissing his roommate back. Within minutes, Brady had gotten Sam on his back and was leaning over him. He slipped his hand under Sam’s shirt, gently stroking his sides, which caused Sam to tense and push Brady away.

“Sam?” Brady frowned. “Is this because of the scars? ‘Cause you gotta know I don’t care. You’re beautiful.”

“Brady, it’s not that, it’s-” Sam sighed, wiping a hand down his face. He didn’t know how to explain it to Brady, because it would probably be a deal breaker for them. “Look, Brady, I’m asexual. I don’t - I don’t feel sexual attraction to people, sex isn’t something I particularly enjoy. I get that you probably won’t want to date me because of it-”

“Sam, stop talking,” Brady shook his head. “If I was in this for the sex, I would have hit it and quit it months ago. I like you, really like you, and I’d still love to give this a go.”

“Really?” Sam asked. It had never gone this well for him before, and Sam was genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, of course,” Brady grinned. “I heard that Jess’ sorority is holding a beach bonfire, if you wanna go?” Brady held out his hand for Sam to take, before pulling Sam to the door; they had a party to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Brady and Sam have been dating a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this 'verse was too cute for me to leave it alone. More may come in the future, depends really.

"I fucking hate the weather," Sam groaned. His head was rested on Brady's lap, watching the cloudless sky. There were a few smoke trails from planes, Sam wishes he could be on one to Canada, Antartica, amywhere he could escape the heatewave in California. Brady carded his fingers through Sam's hair, lulling him closer and closer to sleep. "Seriously why is it so warm?"

"It's just a heat wave, Babe, it'll pass," Brady muttered into Sam's hair, before pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead. Scrunching his nose, Sam swatted at his boyfriend until Brady straightened up. A laugh escaped Brady. "Am I too hot for you, Sammy?"

"Yeah, like Satan," Sam grumbled bitterly.

From beside them, Jess made a throwing up sound. Sam glared up at her through his bangs, watching as she rolled her eyes at him and Brady. Next to Jess were their friends Luis and Becky, and a few others that Sam vaguely knew. Most of them were Brady's friends, he was a popular guy after all, but they were all accepting of Sam. 

"You guys are the grossest," Jess pulled a face and playfully shoved Sam. 

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that, Moore," Brady mock threatened, slapping her arm lightly. A shiver ran down Sam's spine; he was still getting used to being introduced as Brady's boyfriend. It was a good feeling, Sam had to admit. "Don't listen to her, Babe. We are actually the cutest. Jess is just jealous because her and Luis' date bombed." Sam sat up like a shot.

"When did you go on a date with Luis?" Sam demanded. A blush crept across Jess' startled face, and behind her Luis had buried his face in his hands. 

"When you and Brady were hooking up, me and Luis' might have gone out for dinner," Jess admitted. Becky squealed in excitement, glancing between Luis and Jess with an expression of wonder. "Hey, we were talking about Sam and Brady's relationship, not my crappy list of failures!"

"So I'm a failure?" Luis grinned, making Jess sigh. "I was delight, don't know about you, Miss Moore."

"Am I the only one that wants to go for dinner now?" Brady asked, interrupting Jess and Luis' (mostly fake) argument. Sam hummed in agreement, rubbing his hand over Brady's back. "C'mon, I think Kurt's on shift at Romano's." Brady pushed himself off of the ground and held out his hand for to help Sam up as well. The rest of the group followed suit, trudging off to the direction of Romano's Bistro.

Brady fell into step with Sam, trailing at the back of the group. The others couldn't hear them when they whispered, even more so when Jess surgered further ahead and everyone rushed to keep up.

"You feeling okay, Sam?" Brady questioned. Every time they got a second alone, Brady would make sure Sam wasn't overwhelmed. Even withouth asking, Brady could tell Sam wasn't used to being around so many people. 

"Yeah, I'm good, just wish people would drop the sex jokes, you know?" Sam replied honestly. An arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder, pulling Sam close to Brady's side.

"I can talk to them if you want," Brady offered. "I mean - I know you don't want your sexuality broadcast or anything, but I'm sure if they all know you're uncomfortable they'd stop."

"Talk to Jess about it," Sam smiled. If anyone could get the jokes to stop, it would be Jess. Beside Brady, she was probably his closest friend, and was as protective as Brady was too. 

The two picked up their speed to catch up with the rest of the group. Kurt was not going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you did
> 
> I may continue this 'verse if y'all want it
> 
> Have a lovely day ^-^


End file.
